Quests
by God of Death's Little Angel
Summary: Pkmn masters, new & legendary pokemon, adventures and a few quests, what more could a reader ask for? Ok sorry I did the most evil sin imaginable...that's right I made a SI character!! Sorry I just couldn't resist! :-D I promise I'll try to fix this! But


     The sun's rays beat down on anything this mid-noon summer day. Its sweltering heat kept all but one determined trainer off out of the woods for the time being. Her white, blue marked Nike tennis shoes swatted the dry dirt packed route. Clouds appeared as a swift breeze mussed up her rowdy, unruly, chocolate brown bangs. Slicking them back since they were drenched in sweat she used her shirttail to rid her face of the sweat that had collected and built up on it. Grasping her clear water bottle she removed the cap. Swishing it with great vigor she awaited the sound of sloshing of cold water. Unfortunately the Dewgong had done its job perfectly, for the H2O was a solid ice block. Not wanting to use a fire pokemon to defrost is and melt another water bottle she sighed and returned it. She remained unstopping and charged on further on her trek. 

   Leaping a fence she walked through knee high brush. She caught a glimpse of Cerulean City. Gasping she smiled and ran into the city as fast as she could make her legs go. Reaching the middle of the busy town she bumped into some one. Apologizing at once she continued until she reached her destination the Cerulean City gym. It still looked the same as it had so many years ago. The place looked great and people lined up waiting to see the shows performed by some of the gym leaders. Stopping just short of the place she looked up at it in awe. Pushing the heavy door open she stepped inside of the pokemon fighting building.  

  She was greeted with a gust of wind; it moved her hair slightly; making the sweat that had once again appeared on her skin turn cold. The lights above reflected off the walls of the gym. She steadied her pace that she was walking at. Taking a deep breath, she tried to be as quiet as humanly possible without having to stop breathing. She heard voices in the room to her right. It sounded like a party was going on inside the door.

  _Good I got the right day! I am just such a genius!_ (No this is Pokemon not the Tenchi series) 

  She knocked on the metal door. A muffled 'come in' was heard through the door. Taking the barrier (the door) she twisted the knob, and walked into the room. All the partiers stopped talking to look up at who was coming in from the hallway. 

  The girl sitting in there stood up and shrieked. 

"Oh MY GOSH!" She ran forward and hugged the other girl tightly. The trainer was slightly stunned but patted her on the back. 

"Good to see you to Mist." 

  The other guys in the room got up and looked at her strangely. 

One of them asked, the one that had been sitting next to her, very close next to her… 

"Do you know her Misty?" The rest of the guys' sweatdropped at the dumb question. 

"Ash do you ever think before you talk?" a browned haired boy yelled at him. Then the girl rubbed the back of her head. 

"I almost forgot. Bethany these are some of my friends." Misty pointed them out as she said their names," The one that is wearing the Pokemon League hat is my ah…friend Ash Ketchum, next to him is Brock, on his other side is Gary Oak, there is Tracey Sketchit, sitting on the floor is Richie, and the guy with the camera is Todd!" she finished off. All of them had gathered her today to see Misty to celebrate her birthday. They were having a small party. There were streamers hanging everywhere. From the ceiling, door, table, chairs, windows. Confetti and balloons of all colors and shapes were scattered all over the floor. A small hunk of cake remained on the table. A box of ice cream was laid on the table also, dripping its contents all over the surface of the table. Some plates, forks and spoons lay scattered over the top of the table also.  

"So I got the right date down!" Bethany sighed, wiping her hand across her small forehead as she got the sweat that had perspired there on her arm. She wiped it on her shorts. 

"For my birthday? Yeah you did, you always were good at remembering things Beth!" Misty giggled, soon both girls erupted into a fit of laughter as the guys all sweatdropped at this, again. 

Tracy ask," So how do you two know each other Misty?" They settled down and looked up at all the guys. 

"Well it was a long time ago." she started," When we were little kids down by the city pool. Both of us were in an advanced swim class. The only thing was that we were better swimmers than the lifeguards and teachers. So we quit the class and just went to a gym to swim. From that summer on we became best friends. Both of us left on our Pokemon journeys together. Just like how all of us went with Ash, well besides you Gary! ::He mumbles something about not wanting a loser like Ash on his quest:: Anyhow one day we got separated from each other when we were fishing. Bethany fell in the river, and I tried to save her but she got stuck in the current. Then Ash stole my bike, WHICH HE FINALLY GOT ME A NEW ONE, and I went with him on his journey." (Yeah corny I know but I am starving here!) 

"Well it is a pleasure to meet one of Misty's friends!" Richie greeted. 

Bethany smiled and waved to all of them. Putting a finger to her chin she smiled. 

"Ok let me guess who you all are in Misty's life or what ya do!" Looking at all of them she snickered, this was going to be too easy. After a few minutes she sat down on the floor Indian styled. 

"Well ok I think I got it know! Brock is the 'second mom' to everyone, he cooks, cleans yattda yattda yattda, but he is girl crazy so he isn't exactly perfect. Todd is handy with a camera, Gary well since he was or is a rival of Ash's, he is a friend though, my guess is after a lot of years of trying, Tracy seems a lot like Brock, but able to control himself around ladies more, likes to draw, Richie humm my best thought is another pokemon master, very close friend of Ash's. If I remember correctly he beat Ash at the pokemon league, plus he helped defeat Team Rocket once. Finally Ash, my guess would be from the way you act around Misty and she acts around you is that you guys feel for each other so you are dating. There I am done!" All the people in the room stared wide-eyed at her. She slightly sweatdropped at their reactions. (Yeah I know I am making the person Bethany all powerful and stuff but come on some people can tell from how others fit into the lives of others by how the act. I can actually do that!) 

"Hey Mist mind if I eat some of your cake?" Bethany asked her, walking forward, the carrot top shook her head. Grinning Bethany gingerly picked up a piece of white cake and put it on her plate. Sticking a plastic fork into the soft dessert she stuck the portion into her mouth. 

"What?" the brunette girl asked, eating the cake, chewing on the soft dessert. 

"How….how did you know?" they all stammered out finally. She sighed at this.

Bethany reminded them," Hey I get around and know people before I actually KNOW people. What did you think that I would come into a room full of people that I only knew one person was in? Do I really look that dumb? And no before you ask I am not psychic, please don't make me have to hear that again. So Mist, what else have you been up to?" The guys all stood there flabbergasted, mouths hanging open slightly. 

"Where are my manners? Why don't I show you around the gym a bit and then I can show you to your room where you can ah change." Misty suggested, smiling at her old friend. Nodding her head they left the room together; Beth putting her finished cake plate and fork in the trash can as they exited the area.

"That was strange." Todd finally let out. 

"I don't know about you guys but I think I am going to get a tour of the gym." Richie said, getting up and throwing away his plate. The other guys followed suit and piled out of the room. They walked over to where both of the girls were.

"Joining the tour?" Bethany asked, cocking an eyebrow. They nodded stupidly. They continued the tour. Misty showed her the tanks the swimming pools not actual tanks like the ones you drive, and back rooms, the diving area, the show arena and other places in the gym related to challenger areas. Finally she showed her the living areas. 

"Ok now we finally get to go to your room!" Misty gushed, she was so happy to finally have a girlfriend. Not that she didn't have a lot of friends but most of them were from Ash's pokemon journey and were male. The both smiled at the thought.

Todd asked," What do you mean her room?" The couple of girls turned around and smiled.

"Oh come on you don't think that we didn't have our own rooms at each others' houses? Didn't you guys do that with your best friends?" 

"No, never." Was the male reply.

"Oh, well then I guess it would seem strange." Misty concluded," Oh well come on Beth! It is just like how you left it!" They went up a flight of stairs and turned by right after Misty's room. Shoving the door open it revealed Bethany's room.  The guys followed at a slower pace not seeing what was so great about a room.  

  Her opportunity had a bed and dresser, a table, closet, TV, CD player and other things that teenagers would have. Mainly it was decorated with black, blue, and red. The carpet was an onyx color. Her bed was twin sized, with a giant plush blanket on top. It was covered with stuffed animals. They were all pokemon. Ranging from types of electric, fire, plant, water, metal, steal, psychic, ghost, flying, ice, poison, bug, rock, ground, fighting, dragon, etc. They littered the floor and the ceiling had stickers, the walls posters. A large photo album was on the table, and only it. 

"OK we are going to leave you to clean up Beth, hurry up or the ice cream might not be there anymore!"  
"I will I know how fast you eat ice cream Mist! I'll hurry!" They giggled at this. All of the other people filled out of the room. 

~~ Ten minutes later~~

The door swung open and Bethany stepped into the room, waving at everyone she grinned evilly and scooped up some ice cream in a cone. Sitting down in the circle she started to eat. Everyone was a bit flabbergasted or they were all shocked to the point where their mouths hung open and a little river of drool dripped down their chins. 

  When Bethany had first arrived she was covered head to toe in mud. NO she wasn't tracking mud into the place but dust clung to her hair in a tight bun, mud streaked her face and clothes, scratches and dirt smudges covered her arms and legs. Her sneakers where no longer the white but brown, if they were still the Nikes she had on earlier only she would now. 

  Now Beth had on a dark blue tank top and a pair of short jean shorts that had two cuts in them, one on each side of her outer leg, giving every guy a better look at her legs. Her bare feet had on simple black flip-flops on, toenails painted a deep navy blue. Her hair was still up in a tight bun but with two sticks spewed through to keep it in place, her bands hung above her eyebrows in curls. Beth's deep brown eyes sparkled. She had on four necklaces for jewelry count. A small Pikachu figure on a black rope, a sliver balled necklace with a metal square that had her Chinese zodiac symbol and three words on the back, a beaded necklaces consisting of black balls, brown disks, and large *smaller than a marble blue ball with Japanese letters on it, and finally a metal one with red stars and sliver balls in front and in the back just black metallic square beads. After all the mud had vanished it revealed a goddess, compared to what she was looking like before. 

 After five minutes Bethany noticed that everyone was still staring at her. Her tan hand shot up to her face.

"What do I have booger on my face?" They face faulted. Todd recovered first mostly because his beeper had went off. It jiggled on his hip. His hand shot out and grabbed the small machine. His eyes scanned the message and he sighed. 

"Hey guys I gotta go, work. Happy birthday Misty, nice meeting ya Beth! BYE!" He got up, waved and left the room. Everyone got back up and settled down in a circle. It went like this, Ash, Misty Gary, Richie, Beth, Tracey, and Brock. (Brock was sitting on the other side of Ash.) 

Bethany finally broke the silence, 'What'cha all staring at?" No one answered, she rose and eyebrow. 

At last Tracey supplied her with an answer," You look different."

"Yeah a shower will do that." She smirked.

"Same old Beth." Misty sighed. As a small sweat drop trickled down her face. Beth looked up and noticed that only her and Misty were female here. 

 "SO Mist are you like the pimp here or what?" 

"BETH! I am NOT their pimp!" 

"Yeah, yeah."  

  Bethany removed a box from behind her back. It was wrapped up in Pikachu paper; the background had a light green with pictures of Pikachu doing thundershock. She handed the pineapple sized give to her orange haired friend. 

"Happy birthday Mist!" Beth cheered. 

 "Oh you didn't have to Beth." 

Ash interrupted," Yeah, yeah we know just open it Misty!" She rolled her eyes and slowly opened the gift. Lifting the top of the box open she saw the purple tissue paper. Parting it she gasped because lying there was a single cerulean colored one-piece swimsuit. On top of it was another box. She picked it up; sliding off the ribbon she opened the box. In it was s black cord necklace with a Golduck glass figure. 

"Remembered you always want'en a Golduck." Beth smirked, Misty looked up tear eyed. 

"Oh thanks Bethany! This is such a sweet gift! I couldn't ask for anything better." Misty smiled. 

"Welcome." 

"That's the only Golduck you'll get with that Psyduck you have!" Ash scoffed.

"Won't he ever learn?" Brock mumbled all the other people in the circle backed away. Misty whirled around to face him. 

"What was that Ash Ketchum?" 

"I said that is the mfphp…" Richie's hand covered his mouth.

"He said you look really pretty today Misty." Brock lied. She got really big hearts in her eyes. 

Bethany giggled at this," So are all you guys pokemon trainers or is just Misty, Ash, Richie and Gary?" 

"We all have pokemon if that is what you mean, of course I would be lying if I said that mine weren't the best." Gary bragged. Richie looked down at his watch and then back up at everyone. Ash was glaring at Gary, Misty was and the rest were sighing as they bickered. 

"Hey guys Nurse Joy said that we could pick up are pokemon at the center in a few minutes, if we start now we should be able to get there by the time they are done!" Richie explained. 

 "Hey I think I am going to go take a swim in the challenge pool, if anyone comes by I can tell them where you guys went." Beth offered. 

"Well ok if you want to Beth, hey if they do come you can beat them! I am sure that you brought your pokemon with you?" Misty presented. Bethany smiled and waved, "It's ok my pokemon need a brake from their pokeballs." 

  Agreeing the rest of them headed off to the pokemon center to collect their friends. It was only about five minutes away from the gym because when ever there was a challenger who's pokemon fainted or was seriously hurt needed to be taken care of right away it was good for a hospital to be close; and since most of the time pokemon needed help after being defeated it was a good thing that it was so dang close. As soon as they came in the door chimed. A Chansey rushed by pushing a table with a pokemon on it. They went up to the front desk and rang a bell. A Nurse Joy came out and waved. Misty had to pull Brock away because he was scaring her. 

"Hi! I am guessing you here to collect your pokemon? :: Nods:: Ok hold on just one minute." She disappeared into the back room before she heard Brock say that he would wait forever for her. She reappeared with a Pikachu at side carrying tray of pokeballs, and she had a few trays herself. Handing them over to the correct trainers she wished them a good day and to see them soon and Misty a happy birthday. 

"Hey Pikachu did ya miss me buddy?" Ash bugged. 

"Pi Pikachu UU!" It answered. He smiled at it. The small yellow mouse bounced up to his shoulder whispering something in his ear.  He nodded and they started back to the gym. As they entered they heard Bethany having her pokemon return. As they turned the corner they saw the blue glows as the pokemon made it into the pokeballs. 

"Hey Mist!" she greeted, waving a hand at her returning friend," Do you wanna join me in a swim?"  

"Naw, we're gonna have a pokemon fight!" Bethany swam over to the edge of the pool, putting her arms up on the side she looked up at them. 

"Ooh sounds like fun mind if I watch?" 

"Why not? You are here." Brock quipped. Grabbing her Pichu towel she wrapped it around her shapely body. Taking another towel she draped it over her head, trying to dry her hair that was still in its tight brown bun. Sitting down on the bleachers she waited for them to begin. Beth slipped on some swim trunks and her pokeball belt. Misty, Gary, Ash, and Richie also sat down with her. Brock and Tracey were the only ones still standing. Misty held a panel in her hands and hit some buttons and flicked some switches. The pool was covered with a solid cover, it is like in Brock's gym but it just went over the water. 

  Both trainers went into the marked boxes. Calling out their one pokemon for the battle they prepared to start. Tossing the balls into the center of the court they geared up for combat. 

Tracy: Merrill go! 

Brock: Zubat!  

  Zubat fluttered in the air effortlessly and awaited its commands. Merrill waddled around on the floor, shifting his weight from paw to paw.  

Brock: Zubat confuse ray! 

  Energy built up in its mouth. Sparks of white light shot from his mouth, narrowing down to shoot at his target. 

"ZUUU!" The beam inoculation down hitting the small blue mouse. 

"RILLL!" 

Tracey: Merrill counter attack it with a hydro pump now!  

  The pokemon shocked the bat as it spit out gallons of water onto it. The bat's wings weighed down from the assault and it fell like a bowling ball to the ground. 

Brock: NO Zubat! Come on super sonic! 

  It fluttered up an inch off the ground before it was too great of a strain on its energy and it landed again. Tracey took his chance. 

Tracy: Merrill finish it off slam attack! 

Merrill: RILLLLLL!!! 

  It backs up and sprinted towards the grounded flying pokemon. It charged right into Zubat, knocking it out.

Brock: Zubat return. 

  It returned, too tired to protest about taking a rest. 

Gary: Tracey is the winner. 

Tracey: YAY you did it buddy! 

  He picked up his pokemon and whirled it around; patting it on the head he also had it return. 

Misty: Next up is Ash and Gary.

Ash: Come on Pikachu!  

Pikachu: Pi. 

  It bounced up to him, standing in the trainer's box. Gary stood in the opposite box, holding a pokeball in his right hand. Unlike in the old days where he would kiss the ball he merely caressed it. 

Ash: I choose you Pikachu! 

Pikachu: Pika! 

   It walked into the middle of the arena. 

Gary: Pokeball go! 

  As the red glow disappeared a giant Arcanine towered over the small yellow furry mouse. A deep growl emitted from its throat. 

Ash: Watch out for its flamethrower Pikachu! 

Pikachu: Chu 

Gary: Arcanine slash attack. 

  A large roar escaped his lips. It dashed forward raising its massive paw as it did so. 

Ash: Pikachu agility! 

 The small furry mouse complied, barely missing the large dog's attack. 

Ash: Pikachu thunder 

  Pausing Pikachu gathered electricity for the great attack. 

Gary: Hurry Arcanine while Pikachu is charging attack with a head butt! 

 The dog charged, it was just about to ram its opponent when… 

Pikachu: CHUUUUUUUU! 

 The giant dog paused as millions of bolts ran amuck in his body. 

Arcanine: Rooull 

  It paused in middle jump and then rolled over paws sticking up on the air, swirls in the eyes. 

Ash: YES! Pikachu you did it buddy! 

     He rushed over to his pokemon and hugged it.

Gary: Nice match Ketchum. 

Ash: Uhh? Same to you Gary! (Not use to praise from him.) 

Gary: Well I'm off to train some more. I'll see you in Pallet Ashy boy! 

  He excites the building. Some how keeping that 'I'm more superior than you are' kinda sway. 

Misty: And Ash is the winner. 

Ash: Yes I'm unbeatable. ::All sweatdrop:: 

Richie: You and me next Misty! 

  Nodding they went over to the right marked boxes. 

Richie: Go Libra! 

Misty: Go Poliwag! 

  Two pokeballs landed on the middle of the court and released both pokemon.  Both stood in the middle, the Pichu staring down at the Poliwag. 

Richie: Libra thundershock. 

     Letting out a battle cry it let out the attack. It hit the water pokemon and sizzled. 

Misty: Come on Poliwag show them what we're made of! Confusion. 

  The small swirl on its body began to move. The small electric pokemon got dizzy.

Richie: NO! Libra don't look into the swirl! Tackle attack! 

  It charged, but missed the slippery Poliwag. 

Richie: Try it again! 

Libra: Pi!

 It charged and hit the water pokemon, knocking it near the edge of the court. 

Misty: Use waterfall!

Poliwag: POPOPO 

  It spit out the water, trying to hit the target but missed again and again. Finally after eight tries it finally hit the electric pokemon.

Richie: No more fooling around come on Libra use swift attack. 

 Little star like attacks came from the small pokemon and stuck the water tadpole. It had to step back with each hit. 

Libra: Chu, Chu

Richie: Ok Libra hit it with a thunder wave! 

 The paralyzing assault slammed into the small blue pokemon, it fell over with small stars dancing around its eyes. 

Richie: Return Libra, good job. 

Misty: Ah I was so close! Nice try Poliwag, return. 

 The withheld pokeballs sucked both pokemon back into the again.

Brock: Nice try Misty, but Richie is the winner!

Beth: So close Mist, and you even had the disadvantage with water and electric!

Ash: Yeah but now it is a three against three battle between Tracey, Richie and me! 

 Flicking another switch another battleground came up; instead of a normal rectangle it was a triangle court. They took their places and waited for the battle to begin.

Ash: Pikachu I choose you! 

Tracey: Scyther go! 

Richie: Go Sparky! 

 Two pokeballs hit the center while Ash's Pikachu waddled out towards the middle. 

Ash: Pikachu Thunderbolt! 

  Building up the necessary force he let out the assault. The other two pokemon were slightly dazed but Scyther recovered first, being a plant pokemon. 

Tracey: Scyther slash attack. 

Richie: Sparky agility. 

Pikachu cut by the attack but Sparky got out of the way. 

Misty: (At the sideline) Go Ash! Come on Pikachu! 

Pikachu: Pi! Pi! 

Richie: Sparky come on give them a quick attack! 

  The yellow pokemon zoomed foreword and took the wind out of Scyther. It stood wobbly trying to catch his breath. IT tried to get it but wasn't able to fast enough. Sparky came back and hit him again with another quick attack. Getting swirls in his eyes he fainted onto the ground. 

Tracey: Ah, Return Scyther. 

  A red glow covered it and he was returned to the pokeball. He sighed and walked over to the bench. 

Misty: Nice try Tracey! 

Tracey: thanks. 

   Meanwhile Richie and Ash continue to battle. 

~Ten Minutes Later if was practically a draw~ 

Ash: Pikachu slam attack!

Richie: Slam Sparky! 

  Both of them backed up so that they could run. Rushing foreword air past both Pikachus. Their small paws smashed into the court as they headed towards each other. This attack would end it all, this was going to decide who was the winner. As they came in contact they rammed each other with such force that they flew backwards from it. They stood up on wobbly feet. Finally after what felt like eons Sparky fell over with stars swimming around his head. 

Brock: ASH IS THE WINNER! 

Ash: YES! YOU DID IT PIKACHU! WE WON! YES!

  Pikachu sped towards his friend/master. Jumping up into his open arms he swung him around. They may have been a team for ten years but it was still exciting every time they won. They did a little or big victory dance. They were holding hands, Ash leaning over, a lot, holding hands with his yellow friend. Everyone was staring at him, after a while he stood up and sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Ah hehehe awesome battle Richie!" Ash complemented with a goofy grin on his face. Returning his pokemon to his ball, Richie walked over to Ash and shook hands.

Richie answered," Yeah, thanks Ash!" Bethany shot out of her seat, smiling head to toe. 

"That was so…so…" she started," tremendous! I love it that was so cool!" They all grinned at this. 

"Er… thanks." They finally got out, shocked from her sudden outburst. 

"So Ash won that round?" Beth asked. Brock looked over at her.

"Yeah he won." 

Ash corrected," I WON the whole rumble!" A small vein popped up on his forehead.

"You only had two battles to prove you are better don't you know three's a charm?" she quipped, placing a thin hand on her hip. Ash turned red from anger as the vein got bigger. 

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!" 

"Does anyone else wanna challenge me? Brock, Misty, Tracey?" All of them shook their heads, it was a bad idea to mess with Ash when he was mad, he had grown and his pokemon totally kicked ass anywhere.

"Ash Ketchum I challenge YOU to a pokemon battle one on one!" Beth invited, she had the perfect pokemon in mind. 

She continued, to make sure he would take it," unless of course you're chicken?" That did it.

"Fine!" he grumbled. Beth cackled with glee.

Misty pleaded," Beth please don't!" 

Ash bragged," Don't worry Misty I'll go easy on her pokemon, its not their fault that their master is an boorish bitch!" She just grinned at the words he used, soon enough he would be eating them. 

"Dammit Ash I don't need to worry about **her** pokemon I'm worried about **yours**!" 

Tracey, Richie and Brock all grunted," Huh?" 

  Ash didn't listen to her and marched out onto the court. He had hit the switch so that it was back to a normal rectangle court. Beth did the same as she walked over to her box on the court. 

Bethany offered in a serious voice," Ash since your Misty's boyfr- ~friend~ I'll give you another chance to decline." 

"No way! I never back out of a challenge!"

"Fine, I'm really sorry Mist!" 

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash roared, Pikachu walked over to the middle for the third time that day.

"Sure you wanna use the _SAME_ pokemon Ash?" Brock hinted the warning. 

Ash shouted his reply between clenched teeth," Yeah!" His friends sighed at the sideline. Richie looked at Misty wringing her hands, with a disappoint look plastered on her face.  

Why are you so worried Misty? She can't beat Ash –that- bad." Richie assured, patting her shoulder. The girl merely shook her head. Looking at the other guys, they gave her their full attention waiting for her to explain to them –why- she was so distressed over this. 

Misty informed them," You guys can't understand at all. I may not of talked with her but I did keep tabs on Bethany. If she fights Ash she'll go easy on him since he's my friend but she won't let him win. He will lose, badly." 

"Why?" Tracey asked," Ash has been in a lot of losing battles where he came out on the top in the end." 

 No on could disagree with him, they nodded at this remembering numerous times Ash had pulled though by luck. He normal just made everything her set out to do. 

Misty explained," You don't get it. She is by far a better trainer than Ash. She isn't called a pokemon master for nothing. The first year that we started our journeys Beth already passed the levels of ALL the gym leaders in the Kanto region. The Elite Four was a snap for her, in the first year. At age eleven she'd been in the Jhoto, Kanto and the Orange Island leagues. She won every single one. I was holding her back most of the time so that she wouldn't go psycho on the things that seemed to get in the way. If there was some pokemon that she had to catch she do it. There is nothing that can stop her from getting what she wants." 

"That's impossible no on is that great of a trainer let alone when the begin!" Tracey disagreed. Misty just kept her eyes on the match that was about to take place the whole time as she told them this.   

  Beth was excited; she wouldn't normally get to see so many of these people. All of them were known all over the regions for things they'd done to help others. Even a trainer as great as herself might be able to learn something from them. Her techniques of training were perfect they had no flaw. She'd learned from the best about how to care, treat, befriend, train, feed, help, understand, and capture pokemon, it wasn't a revelation that she was able to become such a young 'pokemon master'. 

 Selecting a black topped, gray bottom pokeball from her belt she yanked it off and it grew to the size of a baseball.

Beth: I'll give ya one last chance to withdraw your acceptance of my challenge Ash. 

Ash: (thoughts) Why does she keep saying this? I can do it with of without Misty's faith in me! I will beat any challenger willing to battle me!

Ash: No way! Let's battle. 

 Sighing she threw the ball into the center, it released her pokemon and returned. 

Brock: What…what it that? 

 Ash whipped out his pokedex. He'd never seen such a pokemon. 

Beth: It's Fei; it won't be in your pokedex. 

 Pikachu walked up to it.

Beth: I wouldn't do that Pikachu. 

Pikachu: Pi? Chu. (Why? I guess your right.) 

   Before them stood Fei, a large tan scaled dragon. Its onyx eyes showed no emption, two pitiless black holes. Its blue claws well trimmed but deadly poisonous. The great wings unfolded and stretched themselves out to full span, large enough to cover the beast. Two razor sharp canines poked through the sides of Fei's tight sealed lips. A large kanta (sword) strapped onto its back. 

Beth: Fei use your blizzard attack. 

Fei: Ffffeeiii 

   Its monstrous jaws unhinged and split open to reveal rows of sharp gleaming white teeth. A burst of winter cannoned out of its win pipe, freezing Pikachu to its spot. 

Pikachu: Chu, chu 

Ash: Pikachu dig attack. 

 The small critter began to dig out of the ice block. Eventually Pikachu had dug himself out of the ice, weak from the effort but out. 

Ash: Thunder 

  The mouse prepared the great attack. Fei looked on, watching it as electricity filled the mouse's cheeks.  Everyone besides the pokemon in question and its trainer wondered why Bethany was not doing anything to stop Pikachu from gather the energy to attack or why she didn't as he did. Finally getting as much juice as it could it shot the bolt at the dragon, only for it to hit the giant wings, shielding the pokemon from the attack. Any other pokemon would of fainted from the voltage of the attack. The people on the sidelines looked on in shock, Ash's jaw dropped at this, along with Pikachu. Even rock and ground pokemon fell at this attack even though they weren't greatly effected by the attack it still KO'd them.

Beth: Enough fooling around, Fei serve Justice! (Oh I am too evil, I'm sure the Gundam Wing fans agree.) 

Fei: **FEI**

Richie: What's that attack? 

Brock: I've never heard of it.

Ash: That doesn't matter me and Pikachu can stand up against anything, bring it on!

   Unsheathing the sword from its back, it stood on its hind legs. Charging it struck Pikachu with the blunt end of the sword so that no blood would be shed. Pikachu was KO'd with this attack. 

Misty: I told you Ash Ketchum! Beth is the winner! 

  They walked back of to the group standing on the sidelines. Already recalling their pokemon. 

Beth: You were great Ash, thanks for the match. It has been a while since I have seen anyone with your skill. 

Ash: Thanks but who or what is Fei? 

Richie: Yeah I've never seen a pokemon like your Fei. Where did you capture it? 

Beth: Fei? I bred him and my other pokemon. I'm undefeated so far. Well besides one battle Mist but let's talk bout other more pleasant things! 

Tracey: If you say so. 

 Brock tapped Tracey on the shoulder. He turned to look at the older boy. 

"Yeah what is it Brock?" 

"It's time for us to go, Professor Oak wants us to help him with some new pokemon, don't tell me you have forgotten already?" Brock answered peeved. Tracey got stars in his eyes at the mention of his hero Professor Oak, he just nodded dumbly as they headed towards the exit.  
"Bye guys, thanks for coming today!" Misty said to her friends as they left the building. 

"Well come on I want to go swimming in the pool!" Ash complained, he was still mad at being beaten. They others agreed with him and all but Bethany left to go changed into the right clothing for the activity. Hitting the control panel so that the covers uncovered the pool, Beth put it back down on a desk. Soon they all returned and jumped into the pool.

 Both girls started racing to see who could beat each other in laps. Thrashing around they came around for the third lap while Ash was still getting use to the cold water. Richie splashed the other guy with water since he still couldn't just jump right into the water. 

"Gah stop that!" Ash complained. Finally the girls stopped their laps since they tied. Panting slightly they swam over to where the guys were.

"Come on aren't you gonna get in and have some fun?" Beth questioned, smirking. She was met with a glare from Ash. Grinning she dove under the water, going under everyone else. Suddenly she appeared behind Ash, the other two people's eyes widened. She pushed the Ketchum boy under water, dunking him all the way. He rose from the water like an angry Magickarp.

"Wah!" Ash shrieked. All three giggled and high fived each other. 

Richie suggested," Come on guys lets play a game." 

"Ok lets play chicken!" Misty recommended. Nodding they looked at each other.

Ash barked out," Misty's on my team!" The other two rolled their eyes.  

Beth grinned," Guess it means you're stuck with me Richie."

  Nodding his head he hoisted her light body onto his shoulders. She wrapped her well-formed legs around him; not knowingly pressing her body into him giving him a nosebleed, which Richie noted thankfully wasn't noticed in the water. 

"Let the game begin!" Ash roared, Misty already on his shoulders. Mutually they charged at each other. 

"You're going down Mist!" Beth roared.

Misty replied with the same vigor," That is what you think!" 

   She grasped the other girl's hands. They tried to push each other so that they would lose balance. Meanwhile the guys struggled to stand up with them on their shoulders. Not that either of them minded having a gorgeous lady wrapped around their shoulders, and another plus was that they were too intense to notice how they were **_on_** the guys. Too bad all that is good must end sometime. Misty kicked Ash in the head, he let her go as his hands fluttered to his head. She barely remained on his shoulders. Beth whispered something to her partner, which made him grin. Charging forward on their prey they pushed Ash and Misty in the water. 

   Beth cackled evilly as they both resurfaced. Richie grinned to and helped his partner off his shoulders unenthusiastically.  

"Oh ya we won!" Beth chanted as she did a little victory dance when Misty snuck up behind her, but she did the dance. 

"I know that you are behind me." Beth cheered in the rhythm of her dance.

Misty smiled, not really asking a question it was more of a statement," How does she do it?" They guys started to race around the pool as the girls had done earlier. Or really Ash was chasing Richie because he had threatened to tell Misty that he _loved_ her. It was quite amusing and the girls chatted at this happened.   
"So Mist are you and Ash … " 

"What?" 

"You know dating?" 

"No!" 

"Really? Because following because he took you bike doesn't really stand up as evidence to me." 

"Ok, I like him *alot*, happy? Just don't tell him."   
"Man Mist your 22 just tell him how you feel! You've known him for ten years. Plus he is an awesome pokemon trainer; he has a lot of potential. If that isn't enough he has a cute ass!" 

"Beth!" 

"What?"   
"Man I'm beginning to think YOU like him." 

"Naw he wouldn't be my type. You see how pissed he got when I was annoying him? On the other hand his friend is kinda cute." 

"Oh Beth has a crush?" Bethany turned a shade of red that Tenchi would have been ashamed of. She unconvincingly shook her head. 

"Noooo."  

~~~By Where The Guys Had Stopped To Rest~~~ 

"Why…(pant)… do they…(pant)…  keep turning …(pant)… red?" Ash asked. 

Richie thought out loud," Maybe…(pant)…  they are …(pant)… talking about…(pant)…  guys." He shrugged his shoulders at this and tried to catch his breath also.

"WHAT?" Ash fumed; clenching his hands together, steam pouring out of his ears, literally. 

"Come on Richie!" Ash ordered, grapping his friend's wrists and yanking him along with him as he swam over the girls, Richie was just able to keep up. 


End file.
